What Will It Be?
by keelah96bst
Summary: A girl from an AU ends up in the Dragon Age Universe and the people within it find that their lives are going to change by some degree.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Who are you?" The fear was flowing through me by now. I hadn't really expected anything to come through, but obviously something did.

All I had seen was some man walk through the door that I had created and then was thrown against the wall. By the time that I had finally awoken, the door was starting to become smaller.

What really got me though, was the fact that there was no television against the far wall and the floor was made of stone instead of a beautiful rosewood.

"What the hell is going on?" My voice was starting to become shrill and I was hoping that someone would knock me out. Again.

There was a dark, humorless laugh come from my right. "Thank you for everything, young one. You will grant me with so much power."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Of course I was confused, this man was talking nonsense.

He kneels in front of me and I could see the malice in his eyes. "You will provide me the key to become more powerful than anyone, even our dear Creator."

He smiled, but it disappeared just as fast because I was laughing. He back-handed me, asking, "What are you laughing about?" He grabbed my face roughly, forcing me to look into his soulless eyes. "Have I said something that you find amusing?"

I thought about it for a small moment, and nodded, saying, "You think that I am worth something. That is funny in and of itself. I am worth nothing, and if you want to become more powerful than a god, you should really choose someone else."

"No, I don't think so." With that, he snapped his fingers and the door to my world closed completely. "You will stay and you will help me gain my power."

I just sat there, staring at the far wall. No tears, no screams of pain, just a blank face.

"Bring her to her new room." The cruel man walked away and someone else was now standing in front of me.

He tried to get me to walk, but eventually gave up and carried me. I closed my eyes and curled up tight, closer to his chest.

He was warm and his touch soft, despite the muscles that moved under his skin.

The light vanished from behind my eyelids and the noises around me ceased to be.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I saw the stone ceiling above and started to feel sick.

I rolled over and let my head hang above the floor, just in case anything were to come up.

While dry-heaving, I felt a hand on my head, smoothing down my hair.

"It will be alright soon." His voice was deep and soothing, but I could hear the doubt in his words.

My laugh was dry and I learned that my throat was rather scratchy. It pained me enough to where my own breathing was annoying.

Noticing my pain, he got up and headed towards the corner of the room where a small table was. He came back and knelt by my bed, putting a cup in my hand. I looked at it for a moment, questioning the contents, before I just gulped it down.

"Are you okay?" The concern was real and it seemed odd to me, probably because of what happened earlier.

I nod, finally looking at the only one who has shown me kindness thus far. It surprised me, the one that I am looking at is an elf. His hair is as white as the snow that falls in deep December, before people dirty it by trodding upon it. He also has marks etched into his skin and they are a soft blue in color. His face… his face looked worn down, as if he were done with life.

Will my life turn to this?

"What is your name?" His eyes are large and a dark shade of forest green.

I shook myself from my thoughts and tried to remember that he is trying to have a conversation with me. "My name is Alexia. May I know yours?" My voice was still low, but my throat hurt less. Thanks to him.

"My name is Fenris. How did you come to be here?"

I thought about it for a moment, thinking that he may find me to be crazy for thinking that it was all a good idea.

"I… I was tired of the life that I was living, so I thought that I would go… somewhere else." I started playing with my hands, watching the small insects crawl across the stone floor. "Leaving would provide me with a new start. The only thing is, I half expected it to work."

I looked up, startled by the amount of disgust that was upon such a handsome face.

"You're a mage?" His voice was now dark and he didn't bother to hide the danger that I would have to face, if I said something wrong.

I cowered back towards the wall, trying to put space between he and I, watching him more closely now.

"We don't call my kind 'mages' from my land. I am a witch, yes, but I have only recently come into my powers."

He threw his hands up, saying, "Oh, great. So, not only do you wield magic, but you don't even know how to control it."

I was shaking because I thought that he may kill me. Never in my sixteen years of living had I thought that I would be in such a situation.

He got close up into my face and kept his voice low, "Don't come near me. Ever. And you better pray that Danarius does not keep you alive for very long, or else it will be complete and utter torture." And with that, he left me.

I want to cry so badly, but nothing comes out. I feel as if I am starting to run on empty.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks have passed. No one has let me out nor will they talk to me. There were times where Fenris was shown out of the cell and he would come back, hours later, covered in scrapes and bruises.

I would get the urge to help him, but would then remember the threat that he had made.

Thankfully, though, they let me change from my jeans and t-shirt into a floor-length cotton robe a couple of days after I had arrived.

I watched as they took Fenris out a couple of hours ago, and they haven't returned yet. I worried the hem of my skirt thinking of what could have happened to him, no matter how he feels towards me. Eventually I get up and start pacing the room, trying to think of something other than the broody elf I now have to live with.

As time passed, I felt myself becoming tired and wondered when my solitary life would end. Before long, a woman (Fenris called her Hadriana) entered and commanded that I follow her. Knowing how cruel she could be, I did as commanded without any questions.


End file.
